1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of wire fencing and specifically relates to a barb and a tool for inserting a barb in a barbed wire fence. The tool and barb are used to increase the tension in the barbed wire fence, and after the tension has been increased, the tool is removed leaving the barb engaged in the fence.
2. The Prior Art
A large number of devices are known in the prior art for increasing the tension in a clothesline or similar line or cable. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,476,026 issued Dec. 4, 1923 to Barber, there is shown a device in which a clothesline is engaged between the legs of a U-shaped cleat that extends sideward from an elongated member. When the elongated member is rotated about an axis parallel to the legs of the U-shaped member and midway between them, the clothesline or cable is wound around the legs thereby taking up the slack in the cable and increasing the tension in the cable. At the other end of the elongated member, Barber's device includes a crook that is set over the cable to prevent the handle from rotating and thereby unwinding the cable. The device is not intended to be left indefinitely on the cable, and serves no additional useful purpose other than maintaining tension in the cable.
Comparable devices are also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,261,505 issued Apr. 2, 1918 to Fitz Simmons and in U.S. Pat. No. 1,972,321 issued Sep. 4, 1934 to Schiesser. The devices of the aforementioned patents must remain engaged in the clothesline so long as the increased tension is to be maintained. If a person wanted to increase the tension in a number of spans of wire, such as a barbed wire fence enclosing a large pasture, it would be necessary with the devices of the prior art to use a number of such devices, which would be relatively expensive.
In addition, because the handle of the device remains in the fence, it would be extremely easy for vandals to disengage the devices of the prior art and to steal them.